fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Fullbuster Gray
Fullbuster Gray (フルバスター・グレイ, Furubasutā Gurei) is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu, and one of the main male protagonists. His bounty is unknown. Appearance :Voice Actor: Newton Pittman (English), Ryan Reynolds (English, young), Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese), Eri Kitamura (Japanese; young) Gray's most prominent feature is his very spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and very muscular. His age is 18 years old. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Crimson Red on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent piece of clothing is his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (this is similar to the Rave Stone in Rave Master), and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. Personality Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other.Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger. Over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments. Although he has shown occasional interest in women, Gray is rather oblivious when it comes to others feelings concerning him, such as Juvia's long-standing crush. However, Gray has also shown modesty around women, such as when he (unintentionally) grabbed Juvia's breast, showing shock and getting visibly flustered before apologizing. Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail *Dreyar Makarov *Strauss Mirajane *Strauss Lisanna *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Scarlet Erza **Heartfilia Lucy *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Portgaz D. Ace *Sabo *Gaimon *Johnny *Yosaku *Nefeltari Vivi *Karoo *Kureha *Nefeltari Nebra *Mombran Cricket *Hatchan *Camie *Silvers Rayleigh *Kuja **Boa Hancock *Emporio Ivankov *Jimbei *Fukaboshi Family *Milkovich Ur (adoptive mother deceased) *Silver Fullbusther (Father deceased) *Mika Fullbuster (Mother deceased) *Yuki Fulbuster (Younger Sister) *Surge Gray (Edolas counterpart) Neutral *Kageyama *Team Lyon **Vastia Lyon **Horhorta Toby **Blendy Sherry **Suzuki Yuka *Fernandes Jellal *Cobra *Milkovich Ultear Rivals *Dragneel Natsu *Scarlet Erza *Monkey D. Luffy *Portgaz D. Ace *Sabo Enemies *Deliora *Bluejam Pirates **Bluejam **Porchemy *Higuma *Buggy Pirates **Buggy *Ganzack Pirates **Ganzak *Eisenwald **Erigor *Black Cat Pirates **Kuro *Pirate Armada/Krieg Pirates **Don Krieg *Phantom Lord **Porla Jose *Arlong Pirates **Arlong *Wapol Pirates **Wapol *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino *Oración Seis **Brain *Bellamy Pirates **Bellamy *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teech *Eneru *Byro *Foxy Pirates **Foxy **Jube *Grimoire Heart **Hades *Rob Lucci *Gecko Moria *Golden Lion Pirates **Shiki *Magellan *Impostor Straw Hat Pirates **Demalo Black **Manjaro **Chocolat **Mounblutain **Drip **Nora Gitsune **Cocoa **Turco *Caribou *New Mermen Pirates **Hordy Jones Magic & Abilities History Gray was born and raised in a village in the north along with her younger sister Yuki when he was eight years old and his sister six years old their village was destroyed by a demon and their parents were killed. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using her unorthodox methods. Gray also inherited the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process. Synopsis Macao arc Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Ice-Make Mages Category:Ice Magic Mages Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Specialist Category:East Blue Characters Category:Protagonists